


I trusted you.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: Another prompt that was sent in; this time it was Bull + "[I] trusted [you]."





	I trusted you.

Bull trusted him. He trusted him not to get hurt, not to do something stupid, and look where it got him.

No one wanted to tell him at first, about Hoobler. When Hoobler was making his rounds with his newly acquired Luger, his first stop was to show it to Bull.

Bull was over the moon and unbelievably proud. Naturally, Hoobler was laying it all on thick and bragging about “outstanding accuracy” on his part, “if I do say so myself.”

Which he did. Bull told him this, smile on his face, cigar in his mouth. Hoobler was smiling, too, but not for much longer.

The echo of the shot rang throughout the forest for a distance. Was it an enemy patrol? No, they would have heard it. Bull was in his foxhole, gun at the ready, prepared. But he had a bad feeling in his chest he couldn’t quite get rid of.

Eventually, he knew why.

He heard Hashey yell, “He shot himself!” and Bull knew. Deep down he knew, and kept trying to hope for the best.

Lipton came over later. He was about to say something when Bull cut him off and asked, “He dead?”

“Yeah,” Lipton replied, solemn. “The Luger went off his pants and severed the main artery. There wasn’t anything we could do.”

Bull nodded and Lipton left.

He trusted Hoobler not to do anything stupid. He had put so much faith in him not to pull a crazy stunt and get himself killed.

But that’s the thing: Bull _had_  done those things. He _had_  trusted Hoobler. He _had_  thought Hoobler was a good soldier.

Bull used to have a lot of things, but he lost them in an instant.

He _had_  thought Hoobler was a good man. He _had_  thought Hoobler was going to make it out of the war alive. He _had_  thought Hoobler would live a long and happy life in peace.

Bull wouldn’t be able to think those things about Hoobler now.

Not anymore.


End file.
